The Aftermath of a Drunken Night
by mistress-reebi
Summary: What would you do if you woke up next to one of the party members you disliked? What would happen if you couldn't remember anything because of alcohol? There was only one person sober last night, now who was it?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias slothfully opened his puffy eyes that were the colour of Chisato's hair. His head was pounding when he tried to roll out of bed as if it were a drum. His stomach was queasy and felt like he had to vomit any moment. Planting a foot in front of the other, he could hear the sound of the footstep that vibrated loudly in his ears.

"That was the best night ever!" a quiet voice (but in Dias' mind was noisy) spoke in a timid tone. "Next time, we should be sober that way I can enjoy your roughness even more!" The voice told him, as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He quickly darted around, trying to place the voice and the memories of last night. Searching for them in his brain, there were none. At around nine o'clock he drank a couple of glasses of rum, only a couple, at the party they had, but the rest of the night was missing.

Dias screamed in a high pitch squeal, jerking his body away from the person he had spent the night with. He quickly reached for his sword, stuttering the words: "What... are you doing... here? Don't tell me we...did...it."

"Of course!" the person smiled, shuffling out of the bed. "I don't remember everything but from what I can remember, it was special!"

Dias waddled out of the room with his eyelids open all of the way in shock. This had happened to him before but not with...a man. He slammed the door, placing a nearby chair by the knob, making sure that man didn't get out. He released a deep breath, sliding down on the wall and relaxed his body unto the floor.

He heard snickers, and giggles coming from females in the room. He jerked his eyes open and looked down; the only thing he was wearing was his tighty whities with superheros on them.

"Someone must have been lucky." Rena laughed with her hands over her mouth. "Who's the other lucky person."

"Dias, I love you!" The timid voice called out, banging on the door with his fists. "Let me out! We shared something special last night. I even have a shrine of you!"

"I'm not gay, Noel!" Dias growled, while his face pinked in embarrassment. "Go after Ashton or someone."

"But I want to be with you and only you!"

Dias crawled his way up, using the chair for support and paced towards the ladies. Dumping his body on the couch beside them, he asked, "What happened last night!"

"How am I supposed to know? I was drunk too!" Celine hissed, placing a hand on her forehead, hunched over. "Rena cure me from my hangover!"

"I can't use MP when my brain feels like scrambled eggs." Rena slurred her words together, laying her head down at the side of the chesterfield. "There was someone who didn't drink last night, but I don't know who it was."

"I took pictures last night." Chisato added, slowly dropping her camera on the table in front of the couch. "Maybe we can recall the events that way."

Dias immediately yanked the camera from the table. It was a digital one, which was excellent because he didn't feel like waiting for days to see what happened that night. From what he could remember, everyone was at the party except for Ernest and Bowman, unless they came after he had his couple of drinks. His eyes lid up like a Christmas Tree; Leon and Precis were there which meant that one of them must have been the sober one; Leon, most likely, because he was the youngest. He glanced at the pictures; his face looked like he had tasted dirt, or Ashton's cooking. Placing a hand over the picture, he quickly skimmed through the most recent ones. They were pictures of he and Neol spooning each other. "I guess it did happen." He gulped.

"Someone's a pervert!" He glared at Chisato, handing her the camera. "Delete them!"

Chisato took the camera and looked through the other pictures, making the comments: "Hey look, Celine is table dancing. And what's this? Claude and Rena making out in the closet. Look, Ashton's joining Celine in the table dancing. Uh, Celine put your clothes on. Ha, look at Leon. He's so drunk."

"Damn!" Dias cursed under his breath. That could only mean that Precis was the only one sober.

Celine and Rena snatched the camera from Chisato, tossed it on the ground, and stomped on it. As they were destroying the camera a high pitch voice that sounded like someone had too much helium, or crack, squealed, "Ow, my head. My stomach! It hurts so much!"

"Precis!" Dias called out, racing towards her. "WHATHAPPENEDLASTNIGHT?"

"Speak a little more quieter!" She pouted, with her eyes half closed. "I don't remember. I think I gave you a hug. Wait, I gave everyone hugs last night."

"Maybe that idiotic moron, Claude, was the sober one." Dias thought to himself, dragging himself over towards one of the bedrooms. He tapped on the door, waiting for an answer. A few moments later a blonde haired woman forced the door open answering it with a "what" in disgust.

"Oh, hi Opera." Dias greeted. "Do you know what exactly happened last night?"

"No!" She hissed, slamming the door in his face. A breeze of wind whooshed thought his beautiful hair as the noise caused everyone to whale in pain.

"Sonic Sabre!" A yelled was heard as the door to the room Noel was it bursted open, flying across the room. "You thought you could get away from me, my love? I have my name carved in my chest, see!"

Dias refused to look, as he turned the other way and spirited out of the cottage. Shame wasn't an issue with him since he only wore underwear, but it was better than being molested by some psychotic hippie.

"Come back here, my love!" Noel called out, frolicking towards him as he chased him! "I know who was the sober one is!"

Dias halted for a moment, thought about it, than ran like hell. Noel followed him as he cried out, "April Fools!"

"What?!" Dias blurted out in shock, turning around, still sprinting.

Noel stopped as Rena, Celine, Precis, and Chisato stood outside the doorway, on the ground rolling around in laughter. Noel cupped his hands around his mouth, hollering: "Alcohol brewing companies destroy the environment, therefore I was the sober one!"

Dias growled as he marched towards the hyenas with a death glare painted on his face. As soon as he reached them, he placed his arms around his chest, crossing them with anger in his eyes.

"So this was a joke?" He asked. "Who here was really intoxicated?"

The girls raised their hands, still rolling around on the ground like a dog. Rena spoke out, "We thought it would be funny last night if you woke up next to Noel."

"We were going to have Ashton do it, but his dragons almost killed us. Claude wouldn't do it and Noel was willing for five thousand fol." Celine explained, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"So nothing happened between Noel and me?" He asked, with his face somewhat less angry. "It's just a joke."

"Yup!"

"Uh... yes." Noel spoke with a red face. "I swear I gave me this scar last night as a.. uh.. joke."

"Good, now let's eat!"

------------------------------------------------------------

April Fools everyone! I hope you like this story. I don't know how I thought of this, I just did. Please review :) thanks (Contest hint: 7+6+5+4, etc)


End file.
